


Death Leads to Life

by rischaa



Series: Victuuri Fics [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Light Angst, M/M, tears and smiles for y'all, victor just wants to stay in one timeline damn it, yes very light angst and also very little fluff to satisfy your sweet tooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rischaa/pseuds/rischaa
Summary: Victor is still searching. It’s been fourteen years and he dies. Once. Twice. Thrice- way too many to count now. He wants to curse the system for this overbearing pain in his heart. It doesn’t help that he’s placed through time, again and again. It was from century to century until they died at the age of specifically twenty-seven and twenty-three.-a.k.a the Victuuri fic with the Reincarnation! AU in it and Victor searches for Yuuri until he almost gives up but the system gives him another chance





	

**Author's Note:**

> anddd exams are over and i'm back with this super short fic 'cos i'm working on this **ten chapter fic, the ACTUAL sequel to Zeroes on Our Wrists.** yes, those who read that fic will finally get a chapter fic sequel and since i am back, here's this terrible fic of Victor's suffering in the reincarnation alternate universe. send him some luck~ / unbeta'd  
>  -  
> just a few more hours *breathes deeply* until the next episode, finally. _(i'm sorry if this fic is short, btw)_

Victor is still searching. It’s been fourteen years and he dies. Once. Twice. Thrice- way too many to count now. He wants to curse the system for this overbearing pain in his heart. It doesn’t help that he’s placed through time, again and again. It was from century to century until they died at the age of specifically twenty-seven and twenty-three.

It was funny. When he first died, the last thing he’d think was how much he hated to leave the world. But now, he whispers his name to the air in hopes of finding him. He knows he’s there, somewhere.

Sometimes, he finds him on time only for them to die months later and find themselves as someone else with similar features and different names. Most of the time, Victor finds him way too late. He’s either in a relationship or someone who hated the idea of men being together.

But there was this one time when Victor hated the situation so much. He was the college buddy of this girl, he can’t remember her stupid name, and he was invited to the wedding. Dressed ready with this plain simple tie, he arrives there and finds himself crying when he sees the man smiling by the altar with his ugly baby blue tie.

He was so young too, only twenty. He had three years to live and he bet he didn’t know. But they have a small family and he sees them grow and it hurts like crazy. Whenever he tells her he loves her, he wants to scream at him and say that it isn’t true.

_I’m supposed to be the one you say that to._

He dies three years later and Victor is by his side with a crooked smile on his lips, his hand slotted into Yuuri’s.

* * *

They meet once as him being the dance instructor and they fall in love but it ends up with complications with his religious family. Once in the business industry where Yuuri was his employee and he was his boss- Victor loved this timeline the best.

Another one was where they were teachers and that one had went well- they had started as awkward and Victor had hated him, not knowing why, but soon he realized that this was the same man he’s loved all along- the man he’s been searching for.

He doesn’t tell him, he doesn’t tell that _he’s in love._

Yuuri kisses him on the midnight of New Year’s Eve all of a sudden and Victor remembers crying that time and Yuuri laughing at his reaction.

They had gotten dogs, poodles to be specific they took care of; until the both of them had died naturally this time, unlike those back in history where they died with blood pooling around them. 

_Nevertheless, it starts all over again- he's tired, now._

* * *

_One last time._

Victor decides it’s time to stop falling in love- to stop searching. Just this last time. He was going to live a proper normal life without searching for him.

In this timeline, he lives as a competitive figure skater. He’s popular, loved, and cherished. He loves this timeline. But something still feels as if something was missing. Like a piece of himself had fallen out and he couldn’t find it.

He skates and skates repetitively and it gets boring, no surprise left to be imprinted unto history.

Then he meets him.

It changes everything. He’s promised he wouldn’t- but he thinks it’s fate or destiny. Something like that, he supposes. He didn’t even have to try this time, but he chases after his turned back. And he finally catches onto his shoulder.

He found him- he hasn’t searched, not at all. The world brought him right in front of his eyes to let it all happen once again. Victor didn’t want to go through the pain once again. But he stays next to him. Victor finds himself wanting to stay forever here.

He doesn’t want to die. Not yet, not now, not ever. He wants to stay. 

_I'm already twenty-seven. It’s too late, but I can't help it._

So he lives this life like it’s the last. Victor holds it close to his heart and doesn’t let it go. He kisses him, takes care of him, and most of all, he _loves him unconditionally._

It’s finally winter, his death is near, his birthday should be here soon. He expects death as Yuuri sets the object upon his right hand outside this church as choirs are sung. He shuts his eyes and-

_Time finally starts moving for Victor Nikiforov._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, feedback are just as amazing as cookies ☆⌒(≧▽° )  
> -  
> hoped you liked it~ ヽ(*´∀｀)  
> -  
> rant to me about victuuri or yuri!!! on ice anytime on my [ tumblr](https://chrischaa.tumblr.com/)  
> -//-  
> 


End file.
